The present invention generally relates to analog memories and, more particularly, to a non-volatile analog memory circuit with closed-loop control.
One application of a non-volatile analog memory circuit is serving as a modifiable weight in an integrated circuit implementation of an adaptive "neural" network. Other applications of such a circuit include serving as a weight in an adaptive filter or other adaptive signal processing equipment, or for trimming offset voltages of differential amplifiers.